This invention relates to providing a wearable waterproof storage system for protecting personal accessories, such as mobile phones and wallets, from water damage and/or the threat of theft.
Tourists, vacationers and aquatic-sport participants frequently find themselves in a public aquatic environment, such as a beach or pool, without an effective method for protecting personal valuables and accessories. Persons who are swimming or wading in water and desire to protect personal items, such as a mobile-phone, wallet, passport and the like from water damage or theft, have few options. Often, the person must choose between leaving the valuables in a dry area while engaging in the water activity or, alternatively, holding the valuables in a position that prevents or limits water damage. A relatively compact, easily accessible and waterproof personal storage system that can be worn about the body would permit safe and convenient storage of personal items, while the wearer is engaged in aquatic activities.
A primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide a system for the protected storage of personal accessories by providing waterproof encasement about the stored personal accessories. It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system that may be securely worn about the body of a person. It is another object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system that provides easy access to the protected personal accessories by utilizing a simple screw-on cap arrangement. It is another object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system that positions the screw-on cap assembly away from the body of the wearer.
It is another object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system that provides access of sufficient size to permit passage of a thumb and at least one finger into the interior of the waterproof encasement. It is another object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system that may be worn around the waist of a person. It is yet another object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system that may be worn as an article of clothing, such as a pair of shorts. It is yet another object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system that provides weep openings to allow fluid to drain from support areas around the perimeter of the waterproof encasement.
A further object and feature of the present invention is to provide such a system that is efficient, inexpensive and handy. Other objects and features of this invention will become apparent with reference to the following descriptions.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a liquid-submersible personal storage system suitable for waterproof storage of personal accessories adjacent the body of a wearer, comprising in combination: at least one liquid-impermeable case, structured and arranged to encase the personal accessories; wherein such at least one liquid-impermeable case comprises: at least one pouch, structured and arranged to contain the personal accessories, such at least one pouch comprising at least one access aperture structured and arranged to permit access to the personal accessories enclosed within such case; and at least one cap structured and arranged to removably seal such at least one access aperture; at least one support structured and arranged to support such at least one liquid-impermeable case adjacent the body of the wearer; wherein such at least one support is structured and arranged so that, when worn: such at least one cap is essentially parallel with an adjacent body portion of the wearer; and at least one flexible pouch is deformable, in use, between such at least one cap and the adjacent body portion of the wearer; and wherein such at least one access aperture permits passage of at least one thumb and at least one finger of an adult hand.
Moreover, it provides such a system wherein: such at least one access aperture comprises at least one screw-threadable engagement; and such at least one cap comprises at least one screw-threadable engager structured and arranged to threadably engage such at least one access aperture. Additionally, it provides such a system wherein such at least one cap comprises at least one grip assister structured and arranged to assist the wearer in gripping such at least one cap. Also, it provides such a system wherein: such at least one cap further comprises at least one retainer structured and arranged to retain such at least one cap to such at least one liquid-impermeable case; and such at least one retainer is structured and arranged to permit removal and sealing of such at least one access aperture by such at least one cap.
In addition, it provides such a system wherein such at least one pouch comprises at least one flexibly-conforming material structured and arranged to flexibly conform to the adjacent body portion of the wearer. And, it provides such a system wherein such at least one flexibly-conforming material comprises at least one moldable polymer. Further, it provides such a system wherein such at least one moldable polymer comprises blow-moldable, low-density polyethylene. Even further, it provides such a system wherein such at least one support comprises at least one cushion structured and arranged to cushion the adjacent body portion of the wearer from the personal accessories contained within such at least one liquid-impermeable case.
Moreover, it provides such a system wherein such at least one support comprises at least one protector structured and arranged to protect such at least one access aperture. Additionally, it provides such a system wherein such at least one protector comprises at least one cover flap. Also, it provides such a system wherein such at least one cover flap comprises at least one fastener structured and arranged to removably fasten such at least one protector in a position over such at least one access aperture. In addition, it provides such a system wherein such at least one fastener comprises at least one hook-and-loop fastener.
Furthermore, it provides such a system wherein such at least one support comprises a water-resistant outer cover structured and arranged to substantially cover such at least one liquid-impermeable case. And, it provides such a system wherein such at least one liquid-impermeable case is permanently fixed to such at least one support. Additionally, it provides such a system wherein such at least one outer cover comprises at least one neoprene sleeve.
Even further, it provides such a system wherein such at least one outer cover comprises at least one article of clothing. Even further, it provides such a system wherein such at least one article of clothing comprises short trousers. Even further, it provides such a system wherein such at least one support comprises at least one belt structured and arranged to permit such at least one support to be maintained adjacent the body of the wearer. Moreover, it provides such a system wherein such at least one belt comprises: at least one clasp retainer structured and arranged to clasp and removably retain such at least one belt adjacent the body of the wearer; and at least one length adjuster structured and arranged to adjust the length of such at least one belt.
It also provides such a system wherein said at least one support comprises at least one weep opening structured and arranged to allow fluid to pass through said at least one weep opening. And, it provides such a system wherein said at least one support comprises at least one weep opening. It also provides such a system wherein said at least one neoprene sleeve comprises at least one weep opening structured and arranged to allow fluid to pass through said at least one weep opening.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a liquid-submersible personal storage system suitable for waterproof storage adjacent the body of a wearer, comprising in combination: at least one personal accessory; at least one liquid-impermeable case, to encase such at least one personal accessory; wherein such at least one liquid-impermeable case comprises: at least one pouch, to contain such at least one personal accessory, such at least one pouch comprising at least one access aperture arranged to permit access to such at least one personal accessory enclosed within such case; and at least one cap to removably seal such at least one access aperture; at least one support arranged to support such at least one liquid-impermeable case adjacent the body of the wearer; wherein such at least one support is arranged so that, when worn: such at least one cap is essentially parallel with an adjacent body portion of the wearer; and at least one flexible pouch is deformable, in use, between such at least one cap and the adjacent body portion of the wearer; and wherein such at least one access aperture permits passage of at least one thumb and at least one finger of an adult hand. It also provides such a system wherein said at least one support comprises at least one weep opening structured and arranged to allow fluid to pass through said at least one weep opening.